Pari
by DifferentLoverisnotasinn
Summary: Un matin d'hiver, Harry lance un pari à Charly


Pari

Le jour où Charly Weasley demanda à Gwenog Jones de sortir avec lui, c'était à cause d'un pari fait avec le Survivant.

Le jeune homme savait par Ginny , ainsi que le reste de sa famille, que le deuxième fils Weasley avait des vues sur la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch des Harpies: Gwenog Jones.

Un matin de décembre, le lendemain de Noël, plus exactement, Harry se leva un peu en avance car il savait que Charly était l'un des premiers à se lever dans la famille. Il quitta les bras douillets de Ginny pour se glisser en dehors de leur chambre. Il descendit les marches en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé en bas, il vit Charly entrain de manger avec ses parents. Ils avaient tous passé Noël au Terrier. Molly l'avait exigé ! Elle ne voyait pas assez ses enfants à son goût. Arthur avait essayer de la raisonner mais rien n'y avait fait.

Arthur fut le premier à voir le brun entrer dans la cuisine.

« -Bonjour Harry

-Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, lui répondit le Survivant.

-Tu es bien matinal, dis moi, mon chéri.

-Oh, vous savez, Madame, avec mon métier, je ne fais pas beaucoup la grasse matinée. Mais là c'est tout autre chose qui m'amène dirai-je.

-Oh, tu veux demander ma sœur en mariage ? Répliqua Charly.

-Eh non ! Pour une fois que ça n'a rien à voir avec ta sœur... C'est de toi que je voulais parler. »

Puis, comme par magie, toute la maisonnée fut réveillée. Ils entendirent des plocs de transplannage qui arrivaient d'un peu partout. Puis, ils entendirent un rire , et comme si ce fut un signal d'alarme, George, Bill, Percy, Ron et Ginny éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Harry se joignit à eux. Leurs parents ainsi que Charly les regardèrent bizarrement.

Quand ils eurent terminé de se gausser, ils reprirent leurs sérieux. Enfin comme ils purent.

« Voilà, Charly. J'ai un pari à te proposer. » A cette phrase, le rouquin pâlit. Il se demanda bien ce que pouvait être ce pari. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis finit par accepté, car il était intrigué.

Mal lui en prit, car les yeux d'Harry brillèrent comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu à Noël. Il le vit aussi se frotter les mains et regarder l'assistance autour de lui. Elle avait un sourire de connivence avec lui. A croire, qu'ils savaient ce qui allait être dit à l'avance.

« Tu as accepté le pari. Bien. Je vais te dire en quoi il consiste. »

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce. Juste la respiration de la famille.

« Tu vas devoir jouer contre moi. Si tu attrapes le vif d'or avant moi, c'est à moi d'officialiser ma relation avec Ginny devant les journalistes, et Ginny est d'accord avec moi. Mais, si c'est TOI qui perds, Charly, tu vas devoir aller bouger tes fesses et aller dire à Miss Gwenog Jones que tu en pinces pour elle depuis un bout de temps. » Charly était devenu tout rouge.

George, qui passait par là , lança : Eh ouais frérot, tu aurais pas dû te montrer si sûr de toi ! Moi je parie sur Harry ! » Et toute la pièce répondit pareil. Une fois leur petit déjeuner avaler, George se leva et quitta la pièce. Il ne dit pas où il alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné de Olivier Dubois, ainsi que du Professeur Mcgonagall. Quand tout le monde fut dans le jardin et installé, que Ginny ait dit à son ancien professeur que ce serait l'un des match les plus excitants qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu, le match put commencer. Dubois put voir comment Harry avait progresser depuis qu'il avait commencé le Quidditch. Il se dit qu'il aurait fait un super attrapeur professionnel. Mais pas de chance pour Flaquemare, il avait décidé de devenir auror.

Harry, qui jouait au moins une fois par semaine avec l'équipe des Auror, gagna haut la main.

Quand ils eurent posé le pied par terre, les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main. Et Harry dit en rigolant : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas perdu le fait d'attraper la balle ! Normalement, ça c'est comme le balais, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Regarde moi, durant dix ans je ne suis pas monté sur un balais et je n'ai pas poursuivi de vif d'or, or quand Malfoy a lancé un objet appartenant à Neville, j'ai suivi mon instinct et j'ai l'ai rattrapé ! C'est comme ça que je suis entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. N'est-ce pas les gars ? Et pour enfoncer le clou encore plus loin, Dubois m'a dit que je suis un meilleur attrapeur que toi ! Donc, tu dois te bouger les fesses et aller voir Gwenog Jones. Je suis sûr que ta sœur sera ravie de te montrer où elle habite !

Et c'est ainsi que Charly alla déclarer sa flemme à la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch. Dubois et Mcgonagall furent ravi d'avoir assister à ce match. Bien que chacun se doutait , qu'Harry allait gagner, car il était plus expérimenté.

Évidemment, Gwenog, qui avait fait parti de la maison des Poufsouffle, n'avait jamais osé aller lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Quand il lui dit qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa.

« Dis moi ce qui t'as poussé à venir aujourd'hui m'avouer que tu es amoureux de moi

-Bon okay. C'est à cause d'un pari perdu contre le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor n'ait jamais connu. Monsieur Harry Potter !

-Et bien je crois que je vais aller lui dire merci de t'avoir provoqué en duel. »

Quand il entendit le mot « duel », il devint rouge pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Et il eut une idée : Le provoquer en duel pour qu'il aille révéler aux journalistes qu'il était en couple.

Cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, et j'ai décidé de la coucher sur papier. Dites moi vos avis ! Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
